


Dragon Fire

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: In the Strangest Places [16]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: in the strangest places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot





	Dragon Fire

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, I’m not going to heal any self-inflicted injuries to your backside.”

Of the many conversations and arguments that Dal expected to hear when walking through Vigil’s Keep, that particular topic was not among them. He paused, just around the corner from the mess hall, shamelessly eavesdropping.

Somehow, hearing Oghren’s response to Anders’ declaration took some of the shock out of the initial tidbit.

“Aw, come on, I was just showing Sigrun how to do the fire-breathing dragon after a good bean feed.”

“Even after I told him not to. _Begged_ him not to.” Even without seeing her, Dal thought Sigrun sounded decidedly green.

He decided to move on before any more images were planted in his mind. He could face demons, dragons, and darkspawn, but no one should be forced to face Oghren’s fire-breathing arse.


End file.
